naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kojoma Senju
Kojoma Senju is a member of the Senju and Uzumaki Clan. He is the son of Kigima Senju and his mother is currently unknown. He is an 16 year old Jonin from an unknown village and is known for his unique kekkei tota, the Plant Release. Appearance Kojoma Senju has long shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and fair skin. He also appears to wear the Hidden Leaf Village headband for some reason and even wears the typical Hidden Leaf Village shinobi attire. Personality Kojoma Senju is a very upbeat, optimistic, and cheerful person. Aside from that, Kojoma Senju can be quite clueless, idiotic, and simply extremely energetic at times. He is also a very kind, respectable, and compassionate person. He cares very much about his friends, family, and the people that hail from his village. He also strongly believes in the Will of Fire ideal and lives by it, because it is his nindo, his ninja way. Background TBA Story The Grand World Tournament Arc Kojoma Senju fought against the exceptionally powerful and highly skilled Yami Huashen. After a long and intense battle Kojoma barely won in the end and advanced on to the second rounds of the tournament. *Kojoma Senju vs. Yami Huashen. Winner: Kojoma Senju Jutsu & Special Abilities Originally, Kojoma Senju was a idiotic and childish weakling who couldn't do anything by himself and always screwed up and was incapable of doing anything useful. But through hardwork, determination, the help of his friends, and extremely rigorous training. Kojoma Senju was able to drastically increase his chakra levels and all of his jutsu and ninja skills in order to eventually end up becoming an official Jonin, despite only being 16 years old. Kojoma Senju is also known for his unique ability and kekkei tota that apparently only he possess, the mysterious plant release. Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, & Chakra Control Due to being a member of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, Kojoma Senju was born with an extraordinary life-force that is much greater than that of any other humans in the world, aside from his fellow clanmates. This life-force grants him incredible longeivity and equally strong vitality. This life-force also grants him incredible physical energy, stamina, and endurance. This life-force even grants Kojoma Senju greatly accelerated recuperative abilities that allows his body to quickly heal and regenerate from any physical wounds that it sustains. His body can heal from minor wounds in a couple of minutes and major wounds in only a few hours. Also, by simply doing a single hand sign to build up the level of chakra inside of his body Kojoma can heal even the most grevious injures that his body withstains in a few seconds. It seems this ability stems from his incredible life-force as well. Aside from this, Kojoma Senju's body was also blessed with a massive amount of powerful chakra. His chakra also naturally possess exceptional healing properties so that if his chakra is absorbed or passed on to others, their wounds can chakra reserves can be replenished fairly quickly. On top of his massive chakra reserves, Kojoma Senju also possess a great deal of chakra control. By doing hundreds of chakra control training excercises over the years Kojoma Senju's chakra control has drastically increased and now he is capable of wielding his incredibly powerful chakra reserves with an extremely high level of effiency and accuracy. Mind's Eye of Kagura Kojoma Senju is also an extremely prodigious sensor. Like Karin Uzumaki, he has unlocked and learned how to use the Mind's Eye of Kagura Jutsu. The most powerful sensor type jutsu there is in the entire world, it is considered the ultimate sensor-type jutsu. This jutsu allows Kojoma to find, sense, locate, and track anyone through their chakra over a vast range that can extend up to a maximum of 33,000 feet and possibly more. This ability also allows Kojoma Senju to tell if someone is lying based on the changes in their chakra flow due to dishonest emotions and can also detect if someone including himself, is under a genjutsu or not. Also by focusing on someone's chakra very closely, he can depict every movement they're making with incredible detail. Allowing him to dodge, block, or counter his opponent's next incoming attack. Taijutsu Kojoma Senju's skill in taijutsu is also pretty good. He isn't skilled in any specific form of taijutsu such as gentle fist or strong fist, but he is still pretty good at it. He's capable of fighting against highly skilled taijutsu users by himself and holding his own for a bit. Ninjutsu Kojoma's primary fighting style and his most powerful abilities all lay in the field of ninjutsu. He primarily uses his powerful kekkei tota the mysterious "Plant Release" in battle most of the time. With plant release, Kojoma Senju is capable of doing an extremely large variety of things. Shadow Clone Jutsu Like many other notable shinobi, Kojoma Senju is a skilled user of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. However, he doesn't actually use it that much because he prefers to use plant clones. Earth Release Kojoma Senju has decent skill in the use of earth release-based jutsus but usually does not use them and relies on his plant release instead. Water Release Kojoma Senju has decent skill in the use of water release-based jutsus but usually does not use them and relies on his planet release instead. Yang Release Kojoma Senju has a great amount of skill in yang release-based jutsus and usually only uses it do things such as create revive others in exchange for some of his own life-force, bring undead corpses back to life but only as skeletons to use as an undead army, or change the form and shape of things. Plant Release Kojoma Senju's most powerful and primary ability is his infamous plant release. Plant release is truly nothing more than a more powerful and advanced version of wood releease. The difference is, plant release is made up of three chakra natures. Which are earth release, water release, and finally the unique yang release. With his unique genetic ability to perfectly combine all three chakra natures within himself evenly he was able to create the plant release. Unlike wood release, which only controls trees and a few flower-like trees. Plant release can control absolutely all forms of plant life, including seeds, grass, leaves, and flowers. Plant release also possess the ability to weaken, bind, restrain, and control Tailed Beast. It can also siphon the chakra from others and siphon their life-force to make itself stronger and become larger. With plant release, Kojoma Senju can also use all wood release jutsus but with greater power and effiency and make them have other special effects and give them their own unique plant-like appearance. Kojoma Senju can create houses, jail cells, stocks, forest, jungles, flowers, venus fly traps, vines, leaves, grass, seeds, create deadly poisons, and even dragons with plant release. Genjutsu Kojoma Senju is also quite skilled in the use of sound-based genjutsu and also wields a shakujo like his father and two bells that he keeps in his pocket. By channeling his chakra through his shakujo and slamming it against something, or doing the same with his bells, Kojoma can easily cast powerful illusions on his opponents which can even disable the use of some of their senses or render them unconscious. By using this in conjuction with his plant release-based poisons and pollen he can increase the power of his genjutsu greatly. Fuinjutsu As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kojoma Senju has been taught all of his clan's unique sealing jutsu and formulas. For example, Kojoma tends to keep a good amount of scrolls on him that he can use to seal things away with and even summon ninja tools to fight with. He can also use an ancient Uzumaki Clan jutsu that allows him to absorb natural energy from his surroundings. Bukijutsu Kojoma Senju's skill with bukijutsu is also extremely high. As he can fight by using his large array of weapons very easily with great skill. He usually uses scrolls and his plant release in conjuction with each other in order to his weapons with maximum efficiency. For example, he can first use his scrolls to summon a massive amount of various different weapons and then use his plant release to make tree branches and vines grab onto the weapons and hurl them at his opponent from all sides. He is also skilled in the use of fighting with his shakujo, and due to the fact that his shakujo has been created from some of the Shinju itself. It is very durable and flexible, and possess the ability to siphon chakra upon physical contact with his opponents. Sage Mode Kojoma Senju is also a highly skilled user of senjutsu and is capable of entering sage mode. He actually created and invented his own unique version of sage mode, this all based around the "Fury" jutsu. By using an ancient special high-ranking Uzumaki Clan jutsu, he can use a seal that passively absorbs natural energy from the atmosphere around him, most specifically from the earth and plant-life. Once the required amount of natural energy is absorbed, all of Kojoma Senju's powers and abilities are drastically increased. Once he enters this mode, Kojoma looks like a cross between some kind of human and a plant. It causes his skin to turn green, he grows leaves and vine-like markings all over his body, and even his cells themselves become plant-like. These affects have made Kojoma decide to name it "Plant Sage Mode". While in plant sage mode, Kojoma's body becomes highly resistant to fire, due to the large concentration of water inside of his body. His body also gains the ability to heal and recover from any wounds it sustains much faster than usual since his body will simply reform any damaged body parts, and naturally he heals much faster since one of the basic abilities of sage mode is that it increases all innate abilities. So for example, his already exceptional healing abilities have been increased greatly. Long story short, while in this mode Kigima gains the ability to even regenerate lost limbs and reform his body even if it is cut in half. He becomes "one with nature" per say. With all of his plant release-based jutsus becoming far more powerful than before and allowing him to do amazing things with it. Jutsu List Ninjutsu Basic Jutsus Clone Jutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Substituion Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Earth Release Jutsus Earth Release: Earthquake Earth Release: Rock Wall Jutsu Water Release Jutsus Water Release: Mirror Reflection Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu Yang Release Jutsus Heavenly Life Transfer Jutsu Undead Reanimation Jutsu Plant Release Jutsus Plant Release Clones Jutsu Multiple Plant Release Clones Jutsu Plant Release: Transformation Jutsu Plant Release: Hand Tool Manipulation Jutsu Plant Release: Great Plant Arm Jutsu Plant Release: Cutting Springs Jutsu Plant Release: Wood Dome Jutsu Plant Release: Jungle Emergence Jutsu Plant Release: Deep Jungle Emergence Jutsu Plant Release: Vine Ensnarement Jutsu Plant Release: Venus Fly Trap Jutsu Plant Release: Grass Barrage Jutsu Plant Release: Leaf Whistle Jutsu Plant Release: Cactus Plant Dome Jutsu Plant Release: Nectar Jutsu Plant Release: Seed Bullets Jutsu Plant Release: Human Photosynthesis Plant Release: Impaling Thorns Jutsu Plant Release: Thorn Tornado Jutsu Plant Release: Stocks Jutsu Plant Release: Eternal Crushing Jutsu Plant Release: Deep Jungle Bloom Jutsu Plant Release: Plant Dragon Jutsu Plant Release: House Creation Jutsu Plant Release: Multiple House Creation Jutsu Plant Release: Prison Jutsu Plant Release: Multiple Prison Jutsu Plant Release: Tree Mansion Jutsu Genjutsu Sly Mind Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Dissolving Petals Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Pink Flower Petals of Death Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Demonic Illusion: Hell Bells Jutsu Demonic Illusion: The Shinju's Wrath Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Seal Jutsu Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Jutsu Torii Seal Jutsu Fury Bukijutsu Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Barrage Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Senju Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Ninja Category:Unknown Village Category:Good Category:Characters